Murmaq
Water |ailments = Water Resistance Down Waterblight |weaknesses = Wind Fire |creator = Democide}} Appearance Murmaq has a dark grey, close to black, coloration with several yellow spots. The scales on the monster's body, but the belly, have a rough texture with barbs which can injure by touch. The belly has a vibrant purple color while the rest of the body is uniformly colored. The most prominent characteristic is their membraneless wings. The fingers are still in the form of a normal wing but are enlongated even more. Using the fluids coming from its fingers Murmaq is able to create a watery film which connects from finger to finger and stays consistent due to the surface tension. The Flying Wyvern's tail has two excrescences looking like its fingers, enhancing the area of the film to an whole arc from one thumb all around the body to the other one. Because of this ability Murmaq stands more uprightly than other Flying Wyverns. The head has a triangular form and a short snout with rounded nose and big nostrils. Murmaq's teeth are jaded and rather broad. A small horn consisting of intertwining barbed scales is visible on the nose. Habitat and Ecology Murmaq inhabits mostly arid climates. It prefers rocky areas but also appears in sandy deserts and sometimes even in the jungle in which it searches for fruits, the Guacuja, that is famous for its pleasant smell. The Wyvern was found in the Mountain Side, the Unyielding Desert and the Unseen Boscage Murmaq is nocturnal and hunts Neopterons which the Flying Wyvern catches with its wings. The fluid, which gets produced by glands in its fingers, sticks onto the wings of a Neopteron or rarely Bird Wyvern and makes the victim incapable of flight. Murmaq itself is not able to fly, even though it still is a Flying Wyvern. The monster is pretty aggressive, especially to other insectivores but it tolerates them when there are big amounts of Neopterons, for example in times of mating season or swarm phenomenons. Usually the Wyvern imitates a tree or other inanimate object and waits until a prey item closes in. Either it flies directly in the trap or Murmaq itself uses its wings to catch an approaching Neopteron actively. In times of abundance even whole groups of Murmaqs are seen hunting together. The final shedding of Lirota which then becomes its adult form Liroteron and come out of their traps in huge numbers, is a spectacle to behold, not less as a big amount of Murmaqs arrive in the desert to catch the inexperienced flyers. This opportunity then ocmmences the mating season, which the males initiate with moving rhythmically while keeping the construct made of fluid intact. The females choose the males they like and then mate. The eggs are layed into a relatively deep layer of sand in the dunes and are then left alone. There are reports of significantly smaller individuals which are assumed to be an own subspecies, the Dwarf Murmaq. These small Murmaqs have adapted to feed on smaller insects like Thunderbugs and similar and they sometimes search insects in the small caves and crevices in between the rocks in the rocky parts of deserts in which it also hides when a threat approaches. This is probably the reason for the tiny growth. Abilities Murmaq is able to fling fluid at opponents by flapping its wings or moving its tail. Additionally the Wyvern uses its wings like a bug net inflicting high water damage. The mucus it can spit decreases the water resistance of hit targets. Because of its upright gait Murmaq moves differently to other Flying Wyverns but reverts this when it is exhausted. Apart from the water construct the fingers keep intact, they can also be used as whip or similar to a lance. Bites and other physical attacks complete the move set. Attacks #'Bite': Murmaq stands upright and chomps downwards onto a target. #'Horn thrust': It lays its head on the ground and then charges forward to thrust its horn into an opponent. #'Triple whip': The Flying Wyvern spreads one of its wings and whips an opponent with three of its fingers. Can be repeated with the other wing. #'Catspult': Murmaq lays its fingers on the floor and moves forward, then when the fingers are beneath a target it lifts them up to launch its opponent into the air. #'Finger stab': It aligns its fingers onto a target and tries to stab him/her with them consecutively. While it uses this attack it can't go forward but turn to hit an opponent evading to the side, so remoting oneself from the monster is the safest choice. #'Double tail smash': The monster lifts its tail up while turning its back to a target on which it then strikes its tail down twice with each excrescence as main weapon. #'Mucus spit': Murmaq gathers the mucus in its mouth and then spits it on a target. #'Water fling attack': The Flying Wyvern flaps on of its wing to fling water projectiles at an opponent. This can be repeated twice, flinged from each wing and its tail consecutively. #'Wing attack': It lifts one wing and strikes it down, hitting the target with the water membran what inflicts high water damage but also undoes the water construct for some seconds. Can be done twice in a row in Rage Mode. #'Artificial Rain': Murmaq looks up to the sky and flings several water projectiles in the air by flapping its wings. Afterwards the water falls down like rain for some seconds what increases the power of the Wing attack and the Water fling attack. These attacks usually follow directly after. #'Double fling charge combo': Murmaq flings two projectiles with its wings and then charges with a horn thrust towards the target. #'Water fling dance': The Flying Wyvern moves around like dancing and flings several water projectiles at different targets. #'Wide spread body slam': The monster divides its wings and lets its body fall onto an opponent. Depending on which body part hits, it may inflict waterblight if it hits an enemy with its wings. Notes *The weakness is wind, then fire. *In Rage Mode it huffs visibly and the purple belly gets more vibrant. *When exhausted Murmaq fails to use its water construct and moves like other Flying Wyvern. **It will search for a Neopteron nest to feed on. In the Unseen Rainforest the Wyvern will eat fruits from a tree. *The water construct is even more stable in the rain, making it easier for Murmaq to create and hold. Attacks in rain also inflict a little more damage. *Quests including the tiny Murmaq are only available through events. *The horn can be broken, the chest can be wounded and both fingers (all at once) and tail can be damaged. **When fingers or tail are broken the water membranes get weaker between them. When both are broken, Murmaq can only keep them intact in Rage Mode. Materials Murmaq Tail (when damaged), Murmaq Finger (only when damaged), Murmaq Skull Shell (when horn broken), Murmaq Horn (when broken), Murmaq Scale, Murmaq Shell, Murmaq Fluid, Murmaq Plate Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Res Down Monster Category:Democide